Robert Michael White
|death_date = |birth_place =New York City, New York, U.S. |death_place =Orlando, Florida, U.S. |alma_mater =NYU, B.S. 1951 GWU, MBA 1966 |occupation =Test pilot |rank =Major General, USAF |selection =1957 MISS Group |time = |mission =X-15 Flight 62 |insignia = |Date of ret =February 1, 1981 }} |serviceyears= 1942–1946 1951–1981 |rank= Major General |unit= |commands=53rd Tactical Fighter Squadron |battles=World War II Vietnam War |awards=Air Force Cross Air Force Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star (4) Legion of Merit Distinguished Flying Cross (5) Air Medal (17) |relations= |laterwork= }} Robert Michael "Bob" White (July 6, 1924 – March 17, 2010), (Maj Gen, USAF), was an American military aircraft test pilot, fighter pilot, electrical engineer, and a Major general in the United States Air Force.Obituary New York Times, March 23, 2010; page B12.Obituary Los Angeles Times, March 24, 2010; page AA1. White broke a number of records with the North American X-15 experimental aircraft during the 1960s, and supervised the design and development of several modern military aircraft. Background and career White was born in New York City on 6 July 1924. He entered active military service in November 1942 as an aviation cadet in the United States Army Air Forces, and received his pilot wings and commission as a Second Lieutenant in February 1944. During World War II he served with the 355th Fighter Group in the European Theater of Operations, where he flew P-51 Mustangs from July 1944 until February 1945 when he was shot down over Germany on his 52nd combat mission. He was captured and remained a prisoner of war until his release in April 1945. He then returned to the United States, left active duty in December 1945, and became a member of the Air Force Reserve at Mitchel Air Force Base, New York, while studying Electrical Engineering at New York University. He earned a Bachelor of Science degree in Electrical Engineering from New York University in 1951, and a Master of Business Administration from the George Washington University in 1966. White was recalled to active duty in May 1951, during the Korean War, where he served as pilot and engineering officer with the 514th Troop Carrier Wing at Mitchel Air Force Base. In February 1952 he was assigned as a fighter pilot and flight commander with the 40th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, based at Johnson Air Base, Japan. In August 1953, he returned from overseas to serve as a systems engineer at Rome Air Development Center, Griffiss Air Force Base, New York. Test pilot program White attended the U.S. Air Force's Experimental Test Pilot School at Edwards Air Force Base, California, and became a test pilot, flying advanced models such as the F-86 Sabre, F-89 Scorpion, the new F-102 Delta Dagger, the F-104 Starfighter and the F-105 Thunderchief. He was promoted to Deputy Chief of the Flight Test Operations Division, later becoming Assistant Chief of the Manned Spacecraft Operations Branch. White was designated the Air Force's primary pilot for the North American X-15 program in 1958. While the new plane was undergoing its initial tests, he attended the Air Command and Staff College at Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama, graduating in 1959. He made his first test flight of the X-15 on April 15, 1960, when the aircraft was fitted with two interim, 16,000 lbf (71 kN) thrust rocket engines. Four months later he flew to an altitude of 136,000 ft (41.5 km), above Rogers Dry Lake. White would have participated in the Air Force's Man In Space Soonest program, had it come to fruition. In February 1961, White unofficially set a new air speed record when he flew the X-15 at a speed of 2,275 mph (3,660 km/h), following the installation of a 57,000 lbf (254 kN) thrust XLR-99 engine. White was the first human to fly an aircraft at Mach 4 and later Mach 5 over the next eight months. On 9 November 1961, White flew the X-15 at 4,093 mph (6,590 km/h), making him the first pilot to fly a winged craft at six times the speed of sound (Mach 6). President John F. Kennedy used the occasion to confer the most prestigious award in American aviation, the Robert J. Collier Trophy, jointly to White and three of his fellow X-15 pilots; NASA's Joseph A. Walker, Commander Forrest S. Petersen of the U.S. Navy, and North American Aviation test pilot Scott Crossfield. A day later, Air Force Chief of Staff General Curtis E. LeMay awarded White his new rating as a Command Pilot Astronaut. On 17 July 1962, Major White flew the X-15 to an altitude of 314,750 feet (59 miles, 96 km). This qualified him for USAF astronaut wings, becoming the first "winged" astronaut, and one of a few who have flown into space without a conventional spacecraft. Major Bob White was featured with a cover story in the August 3, 1962 issue of Life magazine, detailing his July 17, 1962 flight. Pilot Robert White commented on his high altitude X-15 flights, "My flights to 217,000 feet km and 314,750 feet km were very dramatic in revealing the Earth's curvature ... at my highest altitude I could turn my head through a 180-degree arc and wow! — the Earth is really round. At my peak altitude I was roughly over the Arizona/California border in the area of Las Vegas, and this was how I described it: Looking to my left I felt I could spit into the Gulf of California; looking to my right I felt I could toss a dime into San Francisco Bay." Post-test pilot career In October 1963 he returned to Germany, where he served as operations officer for the 22d Tactical Fighter Squadron, 36th Tactical Fighter Wing, flying F-105 Thunderchiefs at Bitburg Air Base, and from July 1964 to August 1965 as commander of the wing's 53d Tactical Fighter Squadron. He returned to the United States in August 1965 to attend the Industrial College of the Armed Forces, Washington, D.C., and graduated a year later. Lieutenant Colonel White then was transferred to Air Force Systems Command at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio, as chief of the Tactical Systems Office, F-111 Systems Program Office, where he served from September 1966 to May 1967. In May 1967, during the Vietnam War, Colonel White was assigned as Deputy Commander for Operations of the 355th Tactical Fighter Wing, an F-105 unit based at Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand. He flew 70 combat missions over North Vietnam, including leading an attack against the Paul Doumer Bridge in Hanoi on August 11, 1967, for which he was awarded the Air Force Cross. He was transferred in October to the Seventh Air Force Headquarters at Tan Son Nhut Air Base, South Vietnam, serving as chief of the Attack Division in the Directorate of Combat Operations. White returned to the United States and Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in June 1968, where he served as director of the F-15 Eagle Systems Program, responsible for managing development and production planning, in the Aeronautical Systems Division, Air Force Systems Command. On 31 July 1970, White assumed duties as Commander of the Air Force Flight Test Center, Edwards Air Force Base, where he was responsible for research and developmental flight testing of manned and unmanned aerospace vehicles, aircraft systems, deceleration devices and for the Air Force Test Pilot School. During his tenure as Commander, testing was begun on such important programs as the F-15 Air Superiority Fighter, the A-X ground attack aircraft, and the Airborne Warning and Control System. In October 1971 he completed the Naval Test Parachutist course and was awarded parachutist's wings. He served at the Flight Test Center until 17 October 1972. The following month, he assumed the duties of Commandant, Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps (AFROTC), responsible for the entire AFROTC officer accession program at all colleges and universities across the United States. In February 1975, he received his second star and in March became Chief of Staff of the Fourth Allied Tactical Air Force. White was promoted to the grade of Major general effective February 12, 1975, with date of rank July 1, 1972. He retired from active duty on February 1, 1981. In 1992, White was inducted into the Aerospace Walk of Honor. General White was inducted into the National Aviation Hall of Fame in Dayton, Ohio, on 15 July 2006. A rumor abounds that in honor of his achievements, the Scaled Composites White Knight spacecraft launch plane was named after White and fellow X-15 pilot Pete Knight. Space Ship One and White Knight pilot/astronaut Brian Binnie reports this is not true. He died March 17, 2010, at the age of 85. Awards and decorations Other achievements *1960 Harmon International Aviators TrophyJohn F. Kennedy – Remarks Upon Presenting the Harmon Trophy to Three Test Pilots of the X-15 Rocket Plane, November 28, 1961 *1961 Collier Trophy, for invaluable technological contributions to the advancement of flight, and for great skill and courage as test pilots for the X-15.http://www.aerofiles.com/collier-trophy.html *1962 John J. Montgomery Award Air Force Cross citation :Colonel Robert M. White :U.S. Air Force : Date Of Action: August 11, 1967 The President of the United States of America, authorized by Title 10, Section 8742, United States Code, awards the Air Force Cross to Colonel Robert M. White, for extraordinary heroism in military operations against an opposing armed force as an F-105 Mission Commander near Hanoi, North Vietnam, on 11 August 1967. On that date, Colonel White led the entire combat force against a key railroad and highway bridge in the vicinity of Hanoi. In spite of 14 surface-to-air missile launches, MIG interceptor attacks, and intense antiaircraft artillery fire, he gallantly led the attack. By being the first aircraft to dive through the dark clouds of bursting flak, Colonel White set an example that inspired the remaining attacking force to destroy the bridge without a single aircraft being lost to the hostile gunners. Through his extraordinary heroism, superb airmanship, and aggressiveness in the face of hostile forces, Colonel White reflected the highest credit upon himself and the United States Air Force. References Bibliography *Thompson, Milton O. (1992) At The Edge Of Space: The X-15 Flight Program, Smithsonian Institution Press, Washington and London. ISBN 1-56098-107-5 External links *White's official Air Force biography *NASA Images: Major Robert M. White is seen here next to the X-15 aircraft after a research flight *Astronautix biography of Robert Michael White *Spacefacts biography of Robert Michael White *First Flight Society: Major Robert M. White *Robert Michael White at the National Aviation Hall of Fame *Veteran Tributes biography: Robert M. White *[http://www.airforce-magazine.com/MagazineArchive/Pages/1988/February%201988/0288valor.aspx "A Place called the Doumer Bridge", AIR FORCE Magazine, February 1988] *Iven C. Kincheloe Awards Category:1924 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American test pilots Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:Systems engineers Category:American engineers Category:American electrical engineers Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:Air Command and Staff College alumni Category:Industrial College of the Armed Forces alumni Category:George Washington University School of Business alumni Category:American aviators Category:Aviators from New York Category:United States Air Force generals Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II Category:American prisoners of war Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:National Aviation Hall of Fame inductees Category:Recipients of the Air Force Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the NASA Distinguished Service Medal Category:Collier Trophy recipients Category:Harmon Trophy winners Category:X-15 program Category:Polytechnic Institute of New York University alumni Category:Flight altitude record holders